Vampire Hunt
by BlackKittyMeow
Summary: A basic story. A girl. Jared Leto. Vladislaus Dragolia. Etc. Etc.


It was pouring down with rain and a thick fog lay over the city like a carpet. It was hard to see and the rain didn't do it better. I was just done working and hoped I could get home before the rain became too much. I wrapped the jacket closer to my body and took on the hoodie. I ran over the street and walked as fast as I could home. _Rain, why does it always rain when I'm on my way home?_ I thought to myself.

I felt a cold went down my spine and my whole body froze. I looked behind me, but no one was there. I felt two eyes that stared at me. I couldn't get the feeling off me. There was no one around at all, I was alone in the fog there I stood. You could barely see the sun hide behind the houses and the trees at that moment. I had the eyes on me all the way home.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I took off the hoodie and closed the door. The cold was gone and the feeling of someone looking at me faded away. I took the jacket off and hung it on a hook on the wall. I looked outside the window and shook my head. _This is typical! The rain has stopped!_ I was angry at myself for this. I was frustrated at the weather.

I walked over to the kitchen to grab something fast. I took a banana from the fridge and peeled off the banana peel. I ate the banana up and threw the rest. The fog began to lift and I put on my running shoes. The small mountain was right behind my house and I always took a run up the hill and around the forest to keep myself fit. I took on a wind jacket and walked outside the house. I stretched my legs and arms and ran up the hill to get up the pulse.

I stood at the top and could see a small carpet of fog still was at the bottom of the city. It made it more mystic than it actually was. I took a few breaths before I ran in to the forest. I followed the path through the forest.

"Help!" A woman's voice flew through the air. I stopped and listened. "Help!" I heard again to my left. I ran out in the forest and jumped over fallen trees. I stopped to listen more. It was all silent and my heart pumped so hard I could feel it to my chest. I felt the heart pump out blood in my head. I couldn't hear the woman anymore. "Hello? Are you there?" I yelled out, but no answer. It was dark and I was lost. _Shit!_ I looked around, but no source of light to see. "Hello, are you there? Please answer!" I tried one more time, but no answer this time either. My hands were shaking. I heard a twig broke to my right. I took a step towards the sound. "Hello?" I asked out. More twigs broke from my behind. I turned around and my heart pumped faster. "Hello." I said.

A man came out of the bushes and bumped into me. I fell backwards and hit the ground. "Wow, you scared me." He said with a breathless voice. It seemed he had been running for a while. I couldn't speak, my heart went too fast. I just stared up on a dark figure in front of me. "I'm so sorry, here, let me help you up." He said and held out a hand to me. I took his hand and he pulled me up. He was warm and his eyes were lighting up. They were crystal blue and glanced to me. "Are you okay?" He asked and touched my arm. "Yes, you just scared me so much." I said and stared him in the eyes. They were like two blue stars lighting up the world in a dark night. "Did you hear a scream? From a girl?" I asked. "Yeah, that's why I was running; I tried to find out where it came from. It wasn't you, was it?" He asked and I shook my head. "No, I was also running to find out where it came from. I can't hear her anymore." I said and gulped. "That's crazy, I hope she's ok." He said and looked around himself. "Yeah, poor girl. I should probably go now, it's getting real dark outside now." I said and looked around. "Do you think that's good idea? What if something happens to you?" He asked and my heart skipped a jump. I hadn't thought about that. "Well, that can be a problem; I don't even know where the path is." I said and looked up at him. He smiled and first then I saw something pitch black by his mouth. "You have something there." I said and pointed at myself where it was. He dried it away with the back of his hand and raised one eyebrow. "Huh, that's weird." He smiled and I smiled back. "Thank you." He smiled. "You're welcome." "Let me follow you out of here, it's not safe. I think the way is this way." He said and pointed behind him. "Ok, thank you." I nodded and followed him through the forest.

It was full moon this night and the night was full of stars. The forest was dark and unknown to me as we walked through it. He seemed nice, especially his eyes. He was probably known in the forest. He was warm on the outside, and probably on the inside too. He guided us through the forest and we came to a path. "Well, here's a path, looks like I'm not a total waste in here." He laughed for himself. "How are you? You seem cold." He said and took my hand and stroked it. "Yeah, you're cold. My house isn't so far away from here. Come with me and take a cup of tea or something." He offered me and I studied him.

I shouldn't come with stranger home, especially those I just met in the forest. He appeared so nice and warm and his eyes were irresistible. And there we go again, his half pleading smile. Oh god, I'm older now, I can take care of myself, and I have my phone anyways.

I nodded to him. "Ok, but not for long, I really have to get home." I said. "That's ok, just a couple of minutes so you can get warm again." He smiled and took my hand. _Iiip!_ I screamed inside of me. We walked down the path and he stopped. He looked around and took to the left on a smaller path. He held my hand tighter and dragged me down the path running. "We're soon there." He said and I had no idea where we were.

He stopped and I looked at him. "Here it is." He said and took away some branches. Behind the branches was a big white house. It shined light through the glass doors on the back of the house. It was big and had two floors. The first floor was lit up and the second floor was dark.

He dragged me with him to the glass doors where he let go off my hand. He opened the door and let me go in first. He told me to sit down and he would make some tea for me. I looked around in the room. The walls were white and filled with colorful pictures. It was a light home filled with imagination. It was all clean, like it was cleaned today.

The living room was very simple. Two white couches and a nut brown table in front of them. A TV hung on the wall and a plant in the corner. A colorful rug was placed in the middle of the room. Silk white curtains hung from black curtain rods.

"Here you go." He placed a cup of tea in front of me on the table. "Thank you." I smiled and took a sip. He sat next to me with a cup of tea himself. It tasted good when it ran down my throat.

"What a lovely house you have." I said and smiled to him. "Thank you, I try to keep it as simple as I can, but I just love art too much." He smiled back. I could already feel my fingers warm up. "How does the tea taste?" He asked and took a sip himself. "Good, good, thank you." I answered. "That's good. I'm glad you came with me so I know you're safe." He said and I looked up at him. _You just met me sir._ I told myself.

"I don't know your name." He suddenly said and I stared at him. "Oh yes, I'm so sorry. My name's Amy, Amy Winters." I said and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you Amy, my name's Jared Leto." He smiled and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you." I smiled. "Tell me Amy, what do you do for a living?" "Well, I'm working at the mall; I'm working at the game store." I said. "Oh, a gamer girl?" He teased and I laughed a bit. "Well, I guess you could say that, but I'm a healthy gamer girl. I'm not one of those who game day and night and doesn't get out of my house." I laughed and he laughed with me. "So, what do you for a living Jared?" I asked and he stopped laughing. "I'm working in a bookstore. I love books." He smiled and I nodded. "Cool, it must kind of be a dream for you. Get all the new books before everyone else." I smiled and he nodded. "Yeah, it's cool."

The conversation ended and we drank up our tea. "Are you finished?" He asked and took my cup. "Yeah, I think I better get home, it's getting late." I said and stood up from the sofa. I felt dizzy and sat down again. "Are you ok?" He asked and placed the cups on the table again. He held around me and looked at me worried. "I don't feel so good. I feel dizzy." I said and held my head. "Maybe you should sleep some." He said. "No, I should really get home." I said and stood up. "Amy, you're not feeling good. Here let me help you." He helped me up from the sofa and up the stairs. _What are you doing? I can't sleep here._ He guided me into a bedroom and laid me down in the bed. "Here, lie down and relax. You'll feel better soon." He smiled and I couldn't understand why. My eyes closed and I couldn't stay awake anymore. _No, I can't sleep. What's going on?_ I fell asleep in his bed in just a few seconds.

I felt my chest went up and down; I was breathing. I'm alive, thank god! The relief of being alive was overwhelming. I carefully opened my eyes. I stared up on a white roof and was still in the bed. I tried to sit up, but my arms were tied to the bed by a soft fabric. I kicked with my legs, but they were also tied to the bed. _What is going on?_ I tried to kick and move, but I couldn't get loose. My body went straight to panic, my breath went faster and my heart pumped more.

I heard footsteps in the corner and stopped moving. The footsteps came closer and closer. I held my breath as I listened. I felt two hands touched my feet. I moved my leg, but the hands kept them still. "Don't fight." A dark and calm voice whispered. I just laid there with panic in my body.

The hands glided under my jeans and up my leg. They glided back down to my feet and they took off my socks. I wanted to cry and scream. I heard footsteps go to my right and a hand glided up my right leg. I couldn't see a face in the dark, but I knew it was a man hiding there. The footsteps came closer to my ear and the hand glided up my leg. It glided next to my sex and it grabbed my shirt and pulled it up my body. He let go of my shirt and glided his hand between my breasts. Right then I saw two lighting blue eyes looked at me.

"Hello Amy." The eyes smiled and I took a deep breath. He glided his hand around on my stomach and it tickled. He bent down and carefully kissed my stomach. _Oh god!_ I yelled inside of me. He pulled the shirt higher up and sat up on my stomach. I tried to move, but I couldn't. He went for my shirt and unbuttoned it. "You're beautiful." He whispered and I could feel my heart pump under my chest. He took his hand under my back and opened my bra. He bent over to the side and I saw he held something sharp and shiny. _Please don't hurt me!_ He clipped off my bra straps and threw the bra to the side with the scissor.

"I've never seen someone so beautiful as you before Amy." He said and kissed my neck. I moved my head and he held it with his hand. "Don't fight it." He said with an angry voice. I gulped and he smiled. He came closer to my face and my breath went faster. "Don't." He stared and I felt his breath in my mouth. "Fight." He continued and licked my lips. "It." He finished and stuck his tongue in to my mouth and kissed me slowly. I moaned and only that kiss would make me come.

I'm 29 years old and no I'm not a virgin. My boyfriend broke up with me for about two years ago. I hadn't had sex in two years and nearly anything would make me horny. What actually turned me on was this butterfly kisses on my body and when a man could lick me from my stomach and up to my neck and finished it with a hard kiss, if a man could do that, he could have me. It felt like Jared knew all this, this little dirty secret of mine. He fulfilled my inner wishes at one time. He knew everything, from kissing to licking. From touching to sex. There was only one thing I couldn't do, I couldn't suck another man. I just couldn't take it. It was too much. I tried it one time and I nearly threw up. It was horrible.

He finished the kiss by kissing my forehead. He sat up and glided his finger through my hair. "When was the last time you had sex?" He asked and I stared at him. "About one month ago." I lied and he shook his head. "When was the last time you had sex?" He repeated. _Do you know?_ "Two years ago." I was ashamed of it, I had no idea why. "A beautiful girl like you hadn't had sex in two years. No wonder why you moan so quickly." He smiled. "What do you want? Why do you do this?" I asked with fear. "I'm thirsty, not only for sex, but blood too." He admitted and my eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Are you a cannibal?" I was in shock and he laughed as he shook his head. "I must admit, you're cleverer than all the other girls. Even though I hadn't had them in this bed, I usually drank their blood in the living room and not in the bedroom. You're actually the fourth of all my victims I had sex with. I can't live without some fun you know. Life would be boring." He said and softly glided his finger over my breasts. "You're a vampire, aren't you? I thought they didn't exist, they were only myths." I said and he nodded. "Congratulations, you're the only one to guess it before I drink from you." He smiled and patted my head.

"Can you lay still?" He asked and I shook my head. "Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way, for both ways are fine for me, but it will be painful for you with the hard way." He said and I gulped. He walked off me and over to my legs. "If you lay still, I won't hurt you." He untied my feet and unbuttoned my jeans. He pulled them off and threw them to the side. "Are you going to behave?" He asked and took up my right foot. I nodded carefully and he kissed my foot.

He kept on kissing my foot and up my leg. I moaned inside myself there I enjoyed every little thing he did to me. He kept on kissing me from my leg to my thigh. He kissed me closer and closer to my sex. _Oh yes._ I yelled inside of me. He stopped and gave me a quick look. He gave me a smile and he kissed me right at my sex over the underwear. I moaned and he kept on kissing it. "Oh god." I whispered and he kissed me harder. I spread my legs more and I had to get my hands loose. I couldn't bear lying like this while he did this.

He took off my underwear and tickled me in my pubic hair. "I like it when girls don't shave themselves down there. It could feel like fucking a child, and I'm not a molester." He said and buried his nose in my pubic hair and inhaled. He climbed over my body as he licked me up my stomach and over my breasts. He licked me up my neck and kissed me hard. He laid over me and pushed my body down in the bed. He was warm and he really turned me on.

He stopped kissing me and held two fingers in front of my mouth. "Suck on them." He demanded and I did as he told me to. He put them in to my mouth and I began to lick them and suck on them. He moaned a bit before he took them out of my mouth. He kept on kissing me softly.

"Spread your legs." He told me and I did it. I spread my legs and he caught me by surprise. Two wet and warm fingers slid into my sex and I moaned. He played with his two fingers inside of me and I moaned loudly. "Oh god, yes!" I yelled and he pushed them back and forth into me. He kissed me hard and sucked on my tongue. I tried to get my hands loose, but they were tied too hard to the bed. I kept on trying to get them loose, I had too, it was too good.

He stopped and slid the fingers out of me. He licked his forefinger and let me lick his middle finger. It tasted salty, but it tasted good in some kind of way. "You turn me on Amy, no one has ever turned me on, not like you do." He said and kissed my lips. I was lying there with delight, but I was still tied to the bed.

"Jared, I beg you, untied my hands." I begged and he stared into my eyes. "Will you behave?" He asked and I nodded carefully. He untied my hands and sat up on me. We just looked at each other's.

I guided my hands up to his neck and pulled him towards me. I put my mouth next to his ear and I felt his breath to my ear. "Do it, I know you want to, I know you can't resist." I dared him. He looked at me with big eyes. I opened his jeans to help him on the way. I glided my hands through his thick and brown hair. He licked his lips and kissed my forehead. He took off his shirt and got inside of me. We both moaned loudly and I pulled his hair.

He started slowly to get into the rhythm. He went faster for every move he did. It tickled in my stomach and I kept on dragging his hair. I couldn't keep myself calm and clawed his back so he began to bleed. He did it faster and he moaned louder. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!" He warned me and I clawed more.

"Ahh!" He screamed and without warning, he bit my neck. I screamed and tried to push him off, but he was too strong. He pressed me down as he sucked on my neck. It hurt and I tried to hit him. He held down my arms and I couldn't move. "Stop!" I screamed, but he didn't listen. He pulled out of me as he stopped sucking my blood. He sat up and looked at me with bloody red eyes, filled with power and death. He had some blood running down his mouth.

I was in shock and I was too tired to speak. He jumped off me and buttoned his jeans. Some sweat pearls ran down his back. They combined with the blood that was running down from my scratches. I was bleeding from my neck and I held my hand there. "That was lovely." He turned to me and smiled. "You should get some rest, it's pretty late right now." He said and picked up his shirt. His strong muscles glanced in the moonlight that shined through the curtains. The sweat made him sexier than I had imagined, but it was all painful. He had bitten me! He walked out of the room and closed the door.

_I need to get out of here!_ It was the only thing I could think of. I sat up in the bed and held for my neck. I stood up and gulped. I reached for my jeans and pulled them on and put on my shirt and buttoned only one button. I walked a few steps forward before I fell on my knees and down on my stomach. I was tired and broken and could barely walk. I crawled over to the door and carefully opened it. I heard two voices speak, one was Jared and the other one had a little darker voice.

"So, how was she? Have you killed her yet?" The darker voice asked. "No, but she is good, really good. She does everything I tell her to, I think I might keep her for a while." Jared said. "Jared, we can't keep anyone and you know it. We can't build up a relationship with our victims." The darker voice kept on. "Listen, I'm not building any relationship with anyone, I just like how she is. She has a beautiful body and she really turns me on and her blood. Oh god her blood! It delicious. She is the perfect victim." Jared said and I could hear he spoke with thrill. "Can I taste her?" The other voice asked. "No, she's mine! Stay away from her!" Jared warned. "Ok, whatever. Will you come with me to hunt, I'm getting hungry." The voice said. "No, I'm going to take a quick shower and then tie her up again, I don't want her to run." Jared said. "Ok, I'll see you later, bye." The voice said.

I hear footsteps and I slid a bit backwards form the door. The footsteps passed. "A shower." I heard Jared voice said and his footsteps faded. It was all silent now. I opened the door in hope there was no one there. I looked to the left and to the right. There was no one to see.

I crawled out the door and stumbled up on my feet with help by the wall. I held myself up by the wall and I got all the way to the stairwell. The railings kept me up as I walked down the stairs. "Please let me make it." I whispered to myself. I fell on the last step and I stopped to breathe. I looked up the stairwell and luckily it was no one there. I crawled over to the glass door and opened it to get outside. I crawled out and over the stones. I lay down to rest for a few seconds. _Soon there, the forest is right there!_ I kept myself calm, I knew I would make it. He was in the shower, he could never finish this fast. When I thought about it, why not just lay here for a few seconds more and I can maybe be able to run.

I stood up on my feet and breathed in. _Yes!_ I yelled inside of me with victory. I walked over the stones and looked up in the sky. "It's in the middle of the night." I told myself. It was half-moon and barely stars in the sky.

I heard a dark laughter behind me and I turned around. "No, go on, run away." Jared laughed and I took a step backwards. "But know this, I'll find you anyway. I know exactly where you are." He said and took a step closer. "And I'll kill you." He said and I took a deep breath. "You'll kill me anyways." I told back and he gave me a half smile. "Yeah, but if you run, you'll die faster and more painfully. If you stay, I'll kill you fast and you won't feel anything." He said and held out a hand. "I don't trust you." I said and took one more step back and fell on my back. He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Don't fight, just come." He said. _I don't think so._ I filled my hand with stone and sand and threw it in his face. He backed away and I jumped up from the ground. I turned around and ran towards the forest.

"I don't think so." Jared stood right in front of me and I fell backwards. He grabbed my hand and held me up on my feet. He turned me around and held my hands behind my back with one grip. I tried to turn out of his grip. He took his other hand and wrapped it around my neck. I stood still like a statue. "I like it when you're not listening to me the way I want you to. You're like an uncontrollable wild tiger. I've felt your claws and I've heard your growls and I like it. I've never felt it like this before, you turn me on just by looking at me. What about another round." He teased me and slid his hand down my stomach and down in my panties. He kissed my neck and licked my wound. _Oh god he turns me on._ I thought and he slid his hand into my underwear. "Mm, I can already feel you're wet. I like it." He whispered and I moaned silently. "How do you feel when I do this, what goes through your mind? Tell me, I want to know. Be all honest with me." He said and massaged my clitoris. "Oh god." I said and I heard a small laughter. "Go on." "Let go off me." I said and he stopped everything he did. He returned his hand and let me go. He pushed me forwards so I fell on my knees. I turned and looked at him. "Fine, go, run, and hide. I'll find you, I'll make your life a living hell." He threatened. I stood up and he walked past me. He didn't even look at me. He walked back into the house and I looked at him as he sat down in the sofa. My mouth was open and I was confused. I couldn't understand this. I walked backwards to the forest and ran into it. I ran up the path and over fallen trees, through the bushes and into the dark.

I stood outside my door and unlocked it with panic. I felt that he was right behind me, but there was no one there. I ran in the door and closed it as hard as I could. I locked the door and ran up to my room.

I fell down in my bed and closed my eyes. "Oh god, I can't believe I'm home." I said to myself and turned around to feel more comfortable in the bed. The lamp on my night table was still on from yesterday, or today, I had no idea how much the clock was.

"Hello Amy." I opened my eyes and fell out of my bed. "What the?" I stuttered. Jared lay in my bed and looked at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked and inhaled some air. He jumped out of the bed and walked behind me. "Do you really think you can run away from me? You're wasting energy on that." He said and I turned around. "Let me be. I don't want this. Why me?" I climbed back into the bed and sat at the end. "Because you were stupid enough to come with me. Haven't you learned you should never go with strangers?" He looked at me with his stunning blue eyes. "I have, but you seemed so nice and warm." I said and he shook his head. "Every stranger want you to feel that way, it gives them more control over you. You should really know this Amy, I'm disappointed." He walked over to me and held out his hand. I took it hand he helped me up from the floor.

He walked behind me and held his hands around my waist. "You're beautiful Amy, very beautiful. It's like you have some kind of spell over you that drags me towards you. I want to fuck you as hard as I can, but I know your body isn't capable of that. I want you to live so I can keep you for as long as I can." He whispered and licked my wound on my neck. "I can feel the heat form your body when I touch you. I can hear your heartbeat when I'm close. Your blood is sweet as sugar for me. I haven't tasted any better blood before. It turns me on." He kept on and I wanted to kiss him, but I wasn't weak and stupid.

I pushed myself from him and turned around. "I don't want to be a victim, I don't want to die the way you plan me to die. Don't waste your time on me Jared, I'll fight back. If I knew how to kill a vampire I would've done it right now, but in my world, vampires don't exists. I won't tell the world about you if you let me go now and you leave my house, but if you so much as touch me now, I'll escape and I'll tell the world." I threatened. I've learned from the first time, he's not the one to joke around, especially not when it's about his nature.

He had a half smile on his mouth, it made my knees go weak, but I wouldn't let him get me this time. I'm prepared now, because I know. "Amy, how do you think I've planned to kill you, suck out all of your blood? You can't escape and tell the world, I'll snap your neck before you get out the door. There's one thing you don't know, I'm not the only vampire in this world, there's plenty of them, not millions, but many. You can never escape this world and you know it. If it was up to me now, I could simply drink from you now and you couldn't do anything about it, but I'm polite enough to give you a choice. I ask, I'm not like everyone else. I have respect for others." I couldn't believe him. "Oh and one more thing, there are a few vampires out there who can walk in the sun, if they get the blood they need, luckily for me, I'm one of them." He explained and my mouth opened wide.

"Fine, kill me now! I don't care. Drink me up, but I won't come with you." I said and he smiled to me. "Oh no, you're bleeding from your neck again." He took out a small white scarf from his pocket and walked over to me. He took it around my neck and I froze. "Tell me, what your greatest nightmare is, what are you afraid of?" He asked as he tied the scarf around my neck. He was all focused on the scarf than me at that moment. He tied it tight and took a step back. "I won't tell you." I said and he smiled. "Ok, as you wish. I'll leave you, but your life won't be easy. I'll keep an eye on you and when you least expect it, I'll suck out your blood till you die." He threatened. "Fine, I'll live with that!" I said and sat down my foot. He smiled to me with confidence. "Sleep well Amy, you'll need it." He disappeared in a blink of an eye and I stood there all alone. I fell down on my knees and cried. I didn't know if it was the fear or the relief that I was still alive. I fell asleep on the floor that night. It felt more comfortable than the bed.

My alarm went off and I jumped up from the floor. My neck hurt, not from the wound, but the fact that I slept on the floor. I was cold and the alarm didn't do anything better. I turned it off and the clock was 6:30. I walked over to the bathroom and took a close look in the mirror. The white scarf was read and the blood had dried. My hair was fucked up and when I thought about it, I was a little sore down there.

I smiled there I stood. _He wasn't that bad, it was actually really good. I've never had so good sex. He made me tremble. He made me come. He made me think about him, even though he drank my blood. Fuck! Don't think about him, he wants you dead, he want you to suffer. I have to leave, run, I need to find a way to keep myself alive, to train how to protect myself from vampires._ Everything was like a soup in my mind. I had too much to think about. I had no family to go to. I never had any brothers or sister and my mother and father died in a fire. I was left all by myself. I have nothing to actually live for, I need to find a way.

I threw off my clothes and took a cold shower to get as fast as possible out of it. I dried my hair, set it up in a ponytail. The hair ends tickled my back as I found some flexible clothes. I found a pair of tight black jeans, long black boots with no heel, a white shirt and a brown corset to put on the outside, a pair of fingerless and brown gloves. I looked smoking hot. _Oh wow! I'm glad I used some time in the hobby LARP._ I thought and smiled to myself in the mirror.

I found my laptop and fired it up. I went straight in to the internet and searched for vampires in my district. I found a small group which called themselves God's left hand. I couldn't understand why, but there were 13 members in the group. I found their location and wrote it down on a note. It was right outside the town. I called for a taxi and it would be there in ten minutes.

_Now, have I everything I need?_ I thought and looked around. "A scarf around my neck." I said and ran to my bedroom and found a brown scarf with some golden flowers on. I ran outside and the taxi stood there waiting for me. I sat in and gave him the note I wrote down.

"Are you sure you want to go there miss? I've heard murderers and rapists live there." He said and I looked at him in the mirror with big eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. And as fast as you can please, I'm in a hurry." I said and he nodded. "Alright miss, if you say so." He said and started the car.

The driving took 10 minutes. It went from high skyscrapers to small wooden houses with smoke coming out of the pipes. Big fields stretched far and the forest separated the city from the small towns. The sky went dark and I knew it would begin to rain, but not when. The sun faded away and I felt lonelier than ever.

"Oh shit!" The taxi driver shouted and stepped in the break. He put on the handbrake and held down the honk. I looked forwards and a dark shadow stood in the middle of the road. The car stopped in a few seconds and the driver was in shock. He jumped out of the car and walked back to where the person was. I walked out of the car carefully and looked at the driver. "What was that?" I yelled over to him. "I don't know, but there's no one here." He yelled back. I blinked and the man was gone. "Hello? Are you there?" I yelled and ran over there. "Hello? Where did you go?" I asked, but no answer.

I was pushed to the side and flew a few meters. I hit the ground with a smash. "Ah!" I screamed and sat up in the field. There was no one there. I stood up and looked around to see if I could spot someone or something. I felt a pressure to my chest and I flew backwards. I screamed in pain as I hit the ground. "Fuck." I whispered and stood up. I had nothing to protect myself with and the only thing I could do was to wait and watch.

A dark shadow stood right in front of me and grabbed my neck. It lifted me up in the air and looked at me with grey-blue eyes. He had dark clothes and had dark and long hair held up in a small ponytail with a hairclip. "Who are you?" He asked with a dark tone. I heard he had some kind of accent in his voice, but I couldn't place it.

"I'm Amy Winters" I answered and tried to ease his grip around my neck. "I've never heard about you, therefor your worth nothing for me." He squeezed harder around my neck. I couldn't breathe anymore.

I heard something wet drip and then a scream. The man let go off me and I fell to the ground. He screamed and turned around. A silver spear was sticking out his back. He reached for it and pulled it out. In front of us stood a group of men with spears and crosses in their hands. He transformed into a hideous creature I've never seen before. Like a gigantic bat, but more human and much bigger than himself. "I'll kill you." He howled and flew towards them. They threw their spears against him and held out their crosses. He grabbed one with his feet and flew up in the air. I couldn't believe what I saw. I thought Jared was bad enough. The creature let go off the man and he fell hard down to the ground. You could hear his bones crush and blood streamed out.

I stood up and the creature left with just a flesh wound. The group came running towards me and I took a step back. They were all dressed in black capes and had a crucifix hanging around their neck.

"Who are you?" One of them asked. I couldn't see their faces, they were covered with black masks. "I'm Amy Winters." I said and one of them gasped. "It's her!" One behind me said. I turned to look at him, but his face was also covered with a mask. "Amy Winters, why are you here?" The man asked again. I turned to him. "I'm looking for a group called God's left hand." I answered honestly and it became all silent. "The one you just met was count Dracula, Vladislaus Dracula, The Dracula." The man said and took a step forward. "I guess you're here for a reason." The man continued and I nodded. "I'm here to learn how to protect myself from vampires. I'm haunted by the vampire Jared Leto." I said and one of them gasped again. "He's the strongest vampire in this town." One of them whispered. I looked at the man in front of me and he took off his mask.

He had white skin and a silver beard hanging down and covered almost all of his face. He pulled down the hood and he had long silver hair reaching for his shoulders. He had kind blue eyes with a dark scar going down over his left eye.

"I'm Thanoke Tomone." The silver man said and I bowed for him. "What are you doing master. We promised to never take them off and expose ourselves." A smaller man said. "Silent Toniki, this girl might be useful for us. Tell me Amy, how much danger are you in?" He asked. "Every vampire knows about me. Jared wants me dead after I ran away from him. I need to know how to protect myself, I can't live unskilled." I said and he nodded. "That's right. Amy, we will help you, if you help us." Thanoke said and I looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Ok, what is it?" "We will teach you everything you need to learn and everything we know. If we do that, you have to kill someone for us." He said and took one more step forward. "Do I get to know who it is?" I asked and he shook his head. "No, we'll tell you when you're ready. Now, do we have a deal?" He asked. "Just one more question. Will this take long time, and if it does, will you protect me from Jared until I can kill him?" I needed that security or everything would go to waste. "Yes, that's a deal." He held out his hand and I gave it a quick look. I nodded and shook his hand. "Good, come with us, this will take long time. We better get started." Thanoke said and I followed them through the field.

We walked over the dark field with the moon looking from behind the clouds. It was no star to see and the clouds didn't want the moon to shine, they kept it captured. The tall grass reached all the way up to my knees and the men's cloaks made look like dark ghosts.

We stopped outside an abandon church. It wasn't a very big church. The church was a notched church. The door was made of dark wood and was held up by black metal hangers. Right over the door hung Jesus Christ on a cross. "Do you have a key Merko?" Thanoke asked. A man came forward and gave Thanoke a silver key. Thanoke unlocked the door and the doors opened.

It was dark inside. All the benches were destroyed or gone. Torches hung unlit on the walls. There was only one thing that looked safeguarded. It was Jesus Christ on the cross. It hung over a bowl of holy water.

"Welcome to the surface of our training place, this is just the entrance." Thanoke said and we all stepped inside. They closed the doors and we stepped more inside. Everyone stopped except Thanoke and me. I followed him over to the holy water. "We have to know if you're pure." He said and took my hand. He grabbed a knife that was laying on the edge of the bowl with the holy water. "It won't hurt much." He said and held my hand over the bowl. He cut my hand and let some drops of blood fall into the water. I retrieved my hand and took a step back.

He suddenly looked up at me with big eyes. "Your blood, it-it it doesn't turn the water red, the water turns your blood into water." He was more surprised than me. I walked over to him and looked at the water. It looked untouched. "You really are the successor of him." He said and I turned to look at him. "Who?" I asked. "The successor of Van Helsing. He was the one to kill count Vladislaus Dracula. But Dracula didn't die, he only died for a long time. He has grown strong now the past hundred years. He wanted revenge over Van Helsing, but when he found out he was dead, he gained more strength. He has found a way to stay alive, even from a werewolf bite. We don't know how to kill him, but we have an insider where he lives." He explained. And I nodded. "Anyway, let's start your training. First of all, we need to get your reflection up." He said and pushed me backwards and down in the floor with a bang. He was strong to be so old. "Are you ready?" He asked and I gave him a quick nod. He stood straight and walked towards an empty wall. I stood up and ran over to him. "Come Amy, your training will start behind these walls and under this floor." He said and touched the wall. A light spread out of his hand and opened a hidden door. We walked inside with the others walking after us, down a staircase and through a long hall. He stopped outside a black door and opened it.

The room was lit up by candles and torches. The room had weapons on the walls and some capes and suits hanging on hooks on the wall. "So Amy, are you ready to change your life. This may take a week, a month or a year, but I promise you, you'll be able to protect yourself, and probably kill some vampires too. Are you ready?" Thanoke said and turned to me. "Teach me master." I smiled and he nodded.

One year later

He ran towards me with a stake. I closed my fist tight and stood there with ice in my eyes. He swung the stake towards me and ducked. I hit him in the stomach and twisted the stake out of his hands. Another one came with a sword and the third one came with a lit torch. I hit the man in the face and ran towards the man with the torch. I slid over the floor and kicked him down. I jumped up and kicked him in the face. The man with the sword swung the sword towards me and I jumped backwards. I ran forwards and hit him in the face. I grabbed the torch and threw it towards the barrel with water. The man with the sword stood up and swung the sword towards me. I ran over to the stake and picked it up. The sword man ran towards me with the sword held high. "Die!" He screamed and I stood up and held tight around the stake. _I don't think so._ I thought and waited for him so come close enough. He swung the sword and I ducked. I stuck the spear into his stomach. He fell backwards and held the spear by his stomach.

I heard applaud behind me and I turned. "You're ready my dear." Thanoke said and approached me with applause. I kneeled for him as he stood right in front of me. "Master." I said and he told me to rise. "Amy Winters, the successor of Van Helsing. You're ready to keep on your life with no fear for the vampires." He smiled to me and I nodded. "Master, you haven't told me who to kill, the part of the deal, remember?" I said and he turned around. "Of course Amy, but not right now. You can start with the reason you came here." He said and I nodded. "As you wish master." I said and he turned to me. "Come straight back when you're done. Then I know you're ready for my mission to you." He left me there standing alone in the room. Another member of the group called Samuel came towards me. He had something in his arms wrapped in a silk red carpet.

"Amy, this is a small gift I want you to have before you leave." He said and opened the red carpet. Inside it was a small box with a small inscription. 'Viață'. "What does it mean?" I asked and he smiled to me. "It means life." He said and smiled. "I see. What's in it?" I asked and he gave me the box. "Open it up." He simply said and walked away.

I opened the box and inside it was a ring with a dragon on, but no legs or arms, like a mixture of a Chinese dragon and a dragon you hear about in stories and movies. I put it on my finger and it fit perfectly. I walked out of the room, through the hallway and up the stairs. The whole place was abandoned. I walked out of the church, it hadn't change the last year I've been here.

It was a brown horse standing outside the church. It hung a note on the saddle.

Amy Winters

This is a small gift to you from us. His name is Morte. Take good care of him. You don't need to feed him or groom him, he will always be groomed by us when he returns here for food and water. Just make sure he is ok. Take good care home and hopefully I'll see you when you're done. Goodbye for now

Thanoke Tomone

I crumbled the paper and threw it on the ground. "Thank you." I whispered and stepped up on the horse. I turned the horse around and kicked him in the side and he galloped over the field. The wind howled as we flew over the hill with the speed of light. "Come on Morte." I yelled and he sped up. It felt like the grass moved away from us so we could run faster.

I could see the light from the city in the distance. I would soon be home and ready to kick some ass. I would have my revenge, nothing would stop me now. "I don't think so!" I heard from the side and I was pushed off the horse. I was smashed into the ground and held down by a girl.

I hit her in the face and she just smiled to me. "Jared told me! I won't let you get so far." She smiled and I looked at her weird. "Who the hell are you?" I asked and she kept on smiling. "I'm Caroline, your death." She said and squeezed around my neck harder. "I don't think so." I spit her in the face and reached for my flask with holy water. I opened the cap and poured it over her head. She screamed in pain and jumped off me. I stood up and took my silver stake. She looked at me and her face was burnt off. "You little bitch!" She screamed and ran towards me. I held the stake tighter and smiled. "I think you should say goodnight for now." I smiled and held the stake forward. She ran right into it and it went through her heart. She fell on her knees and held on to the stake. "How?" She asked and I smiled. "I'm Amy Winters, and don't forget it." I said. She fell forward and down to the ground. "Reposer en paix." I said and drew a cross on my chest with my fingers.

Her body slowly melts and only her skeleton remained. I sat down on my knees right next to her and looked at the skeleton. I touched it and it turned into dust. "What the?" I whispered and Morte came trotting over to me. "Let's get away from here." I said and sat up on the horse. We galloped over to the road and to the city.

I stopped outside my house and jumped off. Morte neighed. "Relax buddy, I'm just going inside to get something to drink, do you want some?" He neighed again and I walked into the house. I found a bucket and a glass and filled it with cold water. I walked back out again and placed the bucket in front of Morte. He began to drink the water right away. I looked around for anything suspicious before I drank from the glass. The cold running water down my throat felt good.

Morte finished the bucket and I put my glass in it. I placed the bucket inside and locked the door. I took Morte's reins and guided us around in the city and over to the big park that wasn't far away from my house. The night itself was hidden behind the dark clouds. I stopped and turned to face Morte. "Listen to me. I want you to run if you hear something or feel something is wrong. Then I can know I have to prepare. If we get attacked before you get to run, then run away, I can take care of myself, ok?" In some kind of way he could understand me and he simply nodded. I let go off the reins and I kept on walking with Morte following me.

Morte neighed and I stopped. I looked around and so living soul was to be seen. I could feel eyes on me and I couldn't keep a half smile on my mouth back. I turned to Morte and place my mouth close his ear. "Run Morte, I'll be fine." I whispered and his head rose. He nodded, turned around and galloped away from the park. His hoofs slowly disappeared in the distance.

I heard something hit the ground and I turned around. Behind me stood the one I've been looking for. He had his smile on his mouth and his light blue eyes. Behind him landed some other vampires and they all smiled with confidence.

"We meet again Amy." He smiled and took some steps forward. "We do Jared, we finally do." I smiled back. "Where have you been? I've been missing you." He lied and my eyes stayed calm on him. The other vampires began to place themselves in a ring around me. I had to keep my head cold. "I've been out of town." I answered and he came a little closer. "I heard that. You killed Caroline, what a shame. I had a sex date with her this week, looks like you have to fill it inn." He laughed and I shook my head. He circled around me with cold staring eyes. "I've changed Jared, more than you know. I'm ready and I've waited for this day to come so long. Your days will end here tonight." I threatened with confidence it would be. He stopped behind me and I could feel his breath against my ear. "If you think this is my last night, I'm sure as hell gonna enjoy it. With you. In a bed. Tied tight. No way to escape. I'll have your body. I'll have your blood. I'll make you cry. I'll make you want more. I'll enjoy it all. I'll watch you burn when I'm done with you. It's not my last night Amy, it's yours. I'm done giving you chances. You will suffer so much that you wished you were dead." He whispered with threat and might in his voice. He took a few steps backwards and I one step forward. I turned to face him and gave him a smile. A smile with confidence and belief. "Not this time Jared." I whispered back.

I reached for my bottle filled with holy water. I splashed it in his face and ran backwards to get the other vampires. I heard him scream in pain. I knew it wouldn't keep him in pain for long, but enough for me to get the others. I pulled out two small stakes and ran towards to vampires. They all had a small shock and froze. I stuck the stakes in two vampires and they fell down on the ground. I pulled out some crosses and threw them at the vampires. They screamed in pain as it burnt into their flesh. I took out my silver blade and ran towards the screaming vampires. I beheaded them all as they fell down to the ground. Blood poured out, bodies melting and skeletons turning into dust.

I was hit in the face and bushed to the side. I hit a tree and fell on the ground. "You fuck!" Jared yelled and grabbed my neck. I felt nails dug into my skin and I could barely breathe. His eyes were burning red and he was mad at me. His face was brunt, but slowly it healed itself to be normal and my eyes were widened out. I tried to reach for something in my pocket, but couldn't find anything. I raise my foot and kicked him in the stomach, but he didn't react. I couldn't breathe anymore.

Morte kicked Jared in the side and he fell to the side. I fell to the ground and gasped for air. I thanked Morte with my life and stood up. Jared looked at us surprised. He ran towards us and I picked up my sword. I swung it towards him and he ducked and kicked my down. I jumped up again and looked around. I couldn't see him or hear him. "Run Morte, I'll take it from here." I said and he ran away. _Thank God he would listen to me._

"How have you been this good?" I hear Jared's voice in the trees. "I've trained, something you should've done." I laughed and he jumped down from a tree and landed on the ground. He walked towards me. "Who helped you?" He asked and I shook my head. "I'm not stupid!" I said. "If you tell me, I'll leave you alone." He said and stopped in front of me. "Sorry Jared." I said and swung the sword on him, but he ducked. He tackled me and held me down to the ground. I lost my sword and I couldn't reach it.

"Oh, you're so beautiful tonight Amy. I can see you've changed." He smiled and I tried to push him off. He held my arm to the ground and I couldn't move. "Get off me now and I'll kill you quickly." I threatened, but he just laughed. I saw Morte behind Jared and smiled inside of me. "There's one thing you should know Jared. When your enemy has a friend to help them, you should be sure that that friend is dead, or else you can get some trouble." I said and he looked at me weird. "What are you talking about?" He asked and I licked my lips. "Especially when the friend knows what to do, like holy water." I hinted and he leaned his head to the side. "Now!" I screamed and Morte poured some Holy water over Jared and Jared jumped up. I crawled to the side and got my sword. I ran towards him and Jared turned to me with a burnt face. I swung the sword and with an easy swing, his head fell off and hit the ground. His body stood there for a brief moment before it hit the ground with a smash and some dust flew up in the air. His body melts and the skeleton turned to dust.

I fell on my knees tired and Morte came over to me. "Thank you Morte, thank you so much." I said and he pushed his nose carefully to my shoulder. "Yes, we should really get home, it's getting too late right now and I'm really tired." I said and sat up on the horse. I looked at the dust from Jared's body before we galloped from the park and all the way to the church outside town. I didn't want to go home, too many memories and too little time. I wanted to get back to the church to rest before I got my next mission. Their mission to me. I haven't felt more ready to meet my fears than now.

Morte neighed and Thanoke Tomone came out to meet me. I jumped off Morte and landed softly on the ground. I kneeled for Thanoke and Morte did the same thing. "Rise Amy, how did it go?" I stood up and smiled to him. "It went well master. Thanks to Morte, I'm still alive." I said and stroke Morte on his forehead. "You're bleeding from your neck, what happened?" He asked and I touched my neck. "Yes, he got around my neck, it's ok, I'm fine." I lied and felt a little dizzy. "Amy, you should rest. Tomorrow I will tell you your mission. Now go to sleep, you've earned it." He said to me proudly and clapped me on the shoulder. I bowed for him and he went back inside the church.

Morte pushed his head to my arm and I stroke him on his muzzle. "Thank you Morte, you've earned some rest. Tomorrow is another day." I whispered and kissed his muzzled. Some from the group came and took Morte. I walked inside the church and sat down on one of the broken benches inside.

I could see small dust particles float around me as they was lit up by the moon that shined through the broken window. The world seemed easier for me now, I didn't know quite why, but I felt better than ever. I felt some kind of relief by killing Jared. A burden was off my shoulders, but still, I felt the future would give me something worse. Something harder and I didn't like the thought of it.


End file.
